Labyrinth: Old and New
by tyozzie123
Summary: After accidentally banishing her brother to the Goblin Kingdom, Sarah's daughter, Olivia, must enter the Labyrinth and rescue him. With challenges new and old, she was given 13 hours by the Goblin King himself to recover her brother. With allies of her mother's, and allies of her own, Olivia must make the daring journey, but will she make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first time writing or reading a Labyrinth fanfic, so bear with me here. My only knowledge of this is the movie from 1986, so I haven't read comics or novels or anything. If this idea is like anyone else's I'm sorry, like I said, I haven't read any Labyrinth fanfics, so it's 100 percent accidental. This is about Sarah's children, and how her daughter Olivia has to go through the maze after accidentally banishing her brother in a fit of rage to the Goblin Kingdom. Along the way she gets some help from an unexpected source….but of course she won't know its origin….**

**Prologue**

Olivia watched as the candidates for Prom King stood on the stage. Her eyes were specifically trained onto Jack Willows, the best looking, most talented football player in the senior class. She'd only had a crush on him for forever, but of course he always dated the cheerleaders. No one took a second glance at the weird artist. Except for tonight. When she stood a chance of winning Prom Queen. After she'd gotten a break and the cool kids noticed a mural she'd recently completed, they'd nominated her, and started talking to her regularly. It was like a fairy tale come true.

"And your Prom King is….." A pause from the announcer. "Jack Willows!" Everyone burst into cheers, the football team members whistling at their colleague.

"Now, the nominees for Prom Queen, please step forward…. Brooke Drake, Lillian Hallow, Norah-Grace Newman, Olivia Shelby." Olivia was last, but she smiled as she walked onto the stage, waving.

She was the only girl not wearing a pink or blue dress, instead opting for a deep purple, almost black, to throw off her perfectly curled brown hair. Jack was standing to the side, and was smiling at each girl, when he got to Olivia, he nodded slightly, and she felt her heart flutter.

Once each girl was standing straight and smiling brightly, the announcer spoke into the microphone. "And the winner of the 2019 Prom Queen title is…..Lillian Hallow!"

Olivia's smile fell, and she heard everyone applaud for the girl. Olivia glanced to Lillian, who was smiling brightly, and laughing, looking to Jack as he walked over, planting a kiss right on her cheek. Lillian received a giant crown, and was ushered to the dance floor with Jack.

A chant of "Dance, dance, dance!" began around the room, and Olivia felt tears prick at her eyes as she watched the boy she liked- no, it was probably love at this point- dance with someone who wasn't her. Olivia shook her head, and stormed off the stage….only to run right into the refreshments table.

The fruit punch bowl went crashing to the floor, shattering, and the music stopped. People were staring, and she was crying. Jack only stared, albeit with sympathy, before Olivia ran off, out into the parking lot to her car.

The drive home was fast, and tearful. God, why did every possible thing go wrong tonight? First she lost the nomination after weeks of believing she had a chance; then she had to watch Jack dance with Lillian; then the broken punch bowl? Not to mention the punch had ruined the bottom of her dress.

She got out of the car, and bolted into her house, not bothering to stop when her mother, Sarah, asked what was wrong. Olivia ran straight to her room, and tore the dress off, throwing it in a sad heap in the corner of her room.

There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door, and her mother peeked her head in. "Olivia? Sweetie? What happened?"

"It was awful mom, just awful." Olivia moaned, crying into her pillow. Sarah walked over, brushing her daughter's hair out of the way.

"What? What happened?"

"I- I can't even say it. Please, just leave me alone." Olivia cried, hugging the pillow tighter.

Sarah sighed, "Okay, I'm going out with your father tonight. But take care of yourself okay?"

Olivia let out a weak 'yeah', and before she knew it, was fast asleep.

* * *

She was awoken by a loud knocking at her bedroom door, and groaned as her brother's voice called from the other side.

She stood, and marched over to the door, staring at her brother, Ethan. "What do you want?" She demanded.

Ethan smirked, "Heard about Prom. Yikes, what a scene. That must have sucked."

Olivia groaned, "Go away, I don't feel like fighting, Ethan."

Ethan shrugged, and barged into Olivia's room, "Hey!" She cried out as he walked over to her nightstand.

"You read Mom's dumb stories? _Labyrinth?_ Come on, those were bedtime stories when we were 6 and 8."

"Get out! Ethan!" Olivia shouted, grabbing the book from his hand. She shoved him out the door, and stood behind it, keeping him out. But he still banged on it.

"God, you're the worst! You can't even take a joke?" Ethan shouted from the other side.

"Shut up! I wish Mom's stories were real so the goblins would take you away!" Olivia shouted.

Just like that, the banging stopped.

Olivia was surprised, she hadn't expected that to work! She opened the door a crack, and saw no trace of her brother. Anywhere.

"Ethan?" She called out.

No response.

"Come on, it's not funny Ethan, come out." Olivia said, walking out of her room.

"Oh, but, he's not here." A voice said, startling Olivia. She gasped, and turned, seeing a man with spiky blond hair, and a wild outfit with a dramatic cape, and pants that are way too skinny.

Olivia reached back for her cell phone, but it wasn't in her pocket. She must have left it in her bedroom. "Who- who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Magic. And I'm the one who took your brother away like you wanted." The man replied, raising a brow. "That is what you meant, right? You wanted the goblins to take him away."

Olivia tried to wrap her mind around what the man was saying, "What? I-" She paused. _I wish Mom's stories were real….goblins…._ Holy shit. She looked to the man. "It's real? The Labyrinth? You're- you're…"

"Jareth the Goblin King, and yes, it's quite real, my dear."

Olivia shook her head, "What, but-" She took a breath, "No, I didn't actually want him taken away! Why would I actually want my brother to be brought to a land of magic forever?"

Jareth shrugged, "All girls seem to wish it now and then."

Olivia blinked once, twice, "No, no, you need to bring him back."

Jareth huffed a surprised laugh. He hadn't expected to be spoken to in such a manner, but what did he expect from Sarah's daughter? "I can't bring him back, but maybe you could…."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "How…?"

"By going into the Labyrinth and retrieving him of course."

Olivia glanced at Jareth suspiciously, "And how do I know this isn't a trick? Well, obviously it's a trick. But how do I know you're not some crazed serial killer that broke into my house?"

Jareth glanced around, and found a small scarf, quickly transforming it into a small bird without so much as a glance. Olivia gasped as it flew around, then fell to the ground as a scarf again.

Olivia glanced to Jareth, and nodded, "Okay, so what do I do? Go in, solve the damn maze and get out?"

Jareth laughed, "I suppose. 13 hours, as I gave your mother, to solve the maze, and save your beloved brother from my fortress in the Goblin Kingdom."

Olivia's eyes widened, "My- my mother? You mean, it's not just stories in a book, or for bedtime? She really went there? She-" Olivia trailed off as she remembered the Goblin King from her mother's stories. This man.

"Yes, now, would you like to save your brother or not?" Jareth asked, growing impatient.

Olivia nodded, and Jareth grinned, "Excellent."

* * *

Olivia blinked, and suddenly she was in a barren wasteland, only a castle in the center of a massive brick maze. A clock was beside Olivia, and Jareth was standing there, smirking. "13 hours, not a second longer. Beware the maze, not everything is as it seems."

Olivia watched as Jareth faded away. She huffed, and turned to look at the maze again. It didn't seem too bad, 13 hours was quite a long time as long as you didn't go the wrong way…. She took a deep breath, and made her way down to the entrance of the maze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**: **Entering the Maze**

Olivia made her way down the hill, coming up to the giant wall before her. There seemed to be no entrance either way she looked, and she groaned. "That Goblin King couldn't have started me inside?"

She walked a little ways, then stopped, turning to the wall again, inspecting it closely. She remembered her mother had mentioned walls suddenly having entrances where you least expected them. Olivia tilted her head, "Okay, okay," she muttered to herself, "Don't overthink it."

She touched the wall, and running her fingers down it as she walked, trying to keep an open mind, she hoped an entrance would reveal itself. Suddenly, her hand lurched forward. She gasped in surprise, "Ah! Yes!"

Olivia walked through the entrance, and found yet another long stretch of nothing but walls. She repeated the same tactic, finding herself deeper and deeper into the maze. Olivia smiled to herself. This was surprisingly easy! How had her mother always said it was difficult? Eventually she came to a crossroads. One path led off to the right, the other to the left. Neither path gave away any clues to where it could lead from where she was. Olivia bit her lip; with only 13 hours to solve this Labyrinth she couldn't afford to take a wrong path.

"Need some help?"

Olivia jumped, looking around wildly, "Who- who said that?"

"Over here, love. On the wall." Olivia's eyes landed on a small worm, and she blinked, it spoke. "There you go. I asked if you needed help?"

Olivia's mouth dropped open, "Uh-you're you're talking to me?"

The worm scoffed, "Well, there's no one else around here, love."

Olivia pursed her lips, and nodded, she supposed that was true. "Uh, then yes. I need to know which way to the Goblin Kingdom."

The worm tilted its….head?...Olivia wasn't sure if 'head' was the right word, but it was the equivalent. "Why would you want to go there?" The worm asked.

Olivia sighed, "Well, my brother's in trouble, I need to get to him."

The worm hummed, "I see…"

Olivia waited expectantly, so she asked, "Are you going to tell me which way to go?"

The worm looked at her, surprised, "Well, isn't it obvious? You go the way of the Goblin Kingdom!"

Olivia sighed. Now she was starting to understand her mother's trouble. "No, no, I don't know the way. Do you?"

The worm shook its head, "No, afraid not, love. Try going left though."

Olivia looked to her left, "Left? Why?"

Olivia suspected if the worm had shoulders that he would shrug, "Not sure, just feels right?"

"Right?"

"No left," The worm answered.

"No, I was-" Olivia sighed. If everything in this world took her as literally as this worm, it was going to be a very long 13 hours. "Thanks." She told the worm, and took off in the left direction.

The worm shook its head, and when Olivia had disappeared, it mumbled to itself, "I wonder why she went right? I told her my left."

* * *

Olivia seemed to be getting nowhere, the walls just went on and on. She ran her hands through her hair, groaning, and staring at the endless expanse of aisle before her. "Come on! Can't I get a small hint?" She yelled up to the sky, exasperated.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not very small, but I could help." A voice said.

Olivia sighed, and turned, expecting another worm, but to her surprise a dark haired young man was sitting on the wall above her. Olivia stared up at him in amazement and confusion. When their eyes met, the boy seemed shaken for a moment, then said, "I heard we had someone new in the Labyrinth. Had to check for myself."

The boy jumped down from the wall, and Olivia expected his knees to crack, but he walked around just fine, circling her. "What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Well, aren't you quite the talker?" Olivia snapped, crossing her arms, and glaring at the young man.

The boy stopped, and chuckled, incredulous, "Well, I can't say you're making very good conversation."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, and looked around, "Where did you come from?"

The boy shrugged, "I know my way around. I must say, as entertaining as it is to see you go in a straight line, it's also extremely frustrating."

"So you're stalking me?" Olivia asked, raising a brow, moving her hands from across her chest to settle them on her hips.

"No, just observing. You asked for help, so I figured I'd help." The boy replied, smirking.

Olivia scoffed, "Thanks, but I don't need help from an arrogant stalker."

The boy shook his head, "I'm not a stalker, I kind of, um, watch over...the Labyrinth."

Olivia raised a brow, and studied the boy. He was tall, and rather lanky, but still had some muscle mass. He had brown hair, that actually seemed to shift into golden sometimes, and crystal blue eyes. It was almost alarming how blue his eyes were.

Olivia sighed, "Fine, I guess I could use a guide who knows their way around."

The boy grinned smugly, and Olivia instantly regretted this decision. The boy held out his hand, "Hallazor, Hal for short."

Olivia stared at his extended hand, but knew better than to shake hands with someone in a magical world. Instead she straightened herself, and spoke proudly, "Olivia, no name for you to call me, I'm afraid."

Hal gave a huff, and Olivia couldn't tell if it was from amazement or exasperation, but she didn't care. Hal looked at her again, "Now, you're trying to find the Goblin Kingdom, right?"

Olivia grimaced as he stated her mission. "Yes, by hour 13."

Hal nodded, "Well, it's already hour 2."

Olivia's eyes widened, "What?" She asked, panic starting to line her voice.

Hal shrugged, "Not to worry, we should make it by then. That worm just sidetracked you a little."

Olivia's brow furrowed, "What do you mean? I followed its directions!"

Hal shook his head, "No, you followed your direction. Its direction meant left was actually right."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. He couldn't be serious. There was no way the Labyrinth would take everything like that. "You're joking right?"

Hal grimaced, "Afraid not. See, here in the Labyrinth everything is upside down, left is right, and go is stop. But it's also exactly what you think. So left really is left to one or another. Got it?"

Olivia felt like her brain was melting, "No?"

Hal sighed, "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually."

"And if I don't?"

Hal glanced back at her, a momentary flicker of some concern in his eyes, before it was gone. "Well, let's just assume you'll get it eventually."

Olivia bit her lip. Okay, so maybe this Labyrinth was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She may need her mother's stories more than she thought. Besides, a guide who knew his way around the Labyrinth couldn't hurt; could it?

* * *

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 1. If you're still reading by now, congrats! And thank you! I hope you're just as excited for this as I am. I'm hoping I can continue, I have plenty of ideas for this. Well, hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
